The invention relates to a tool for the replacement of a cutting insert which is gripped in a seat between two leg portions of a cutting insert holder.
Usually, such tools are designed as levers. When replacing the cutting insert, one lever end is propped by one of the two leg portions forming the seat for the cutting insert. The free lever end can then be manually adjusted, thereby creating a gap between the two leg portions and enabling the extraction of the cutting insert from the seat.
In such a case, it is not always possible to adjust the free lever end according to a predetermined length. There is a risk that the gap between the leg portions will be expanded to a non-permissible degree. This will plastically deform the leg portions, so that, after disengaging the lever, they will not return to their initial setting. As a result, the seat will be widened, preventing firm securing of the cutting insert and necessitating replacement of the cutting insert holder.